


All of Them

by dururu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, allxjisung, dance student daniel, nielsung, popular jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dururu/pseuds/dururu
Summary: "That’s what you get from skipping class too much.. He’s Yoon Jisung, a last year student from Seoul University, he became our class’ assistant teacher since a week ago"In which Daniel failed as a student and fell for Jisung who tutor him. But wait, he's not the only one in the battle?(Kinda like a collection of drabbles since I'm too lazy to write a proper plot)





	All of Them

“KANG DANIEL!!!”

Teacher Kahi’s scream could be heard throughout the classrooms hallway, that every person who heard that got startled and looked for the source unconciously.

Kahi was standing infront of the medical room, the ear of a tall blonde student with messy uniform.

“I finally caught you!! You dare skipping class again to practice dance huh??”

“I can explain..”

“COME WITH ME TO THE TEACHER ROOM NOW!!”

.

.

“So..there’s this competition next month I’m about to enter.. I need to win so I practiced hard with my team everyday..” Daniel, the blonde student, tried to reason with the teacher in front of him while playing with his fingers awkwardly.

“And to do that you even skipped school!?” Kahi sighed. “That’s exactly your reason three months ago and you didn’t even win that one and the next one..”

“Ouch, that hurts, teacher..”

“Listen, I won’t stop your dream of becoming a dancer, but at least attend class properly, okay? You need to graduate to go to a dance department in university right? Your score is the worst in your grade so at least come to school.. wait, I think attendance couldn’t even rescue it anymore..” Kahi massaged her temple. She really had a bad luck to be this naughty kid’s homeroom teacher.

“But.. but I came to school sometimes!”

“Yeah, and even if you come, you just sleep on the infirmary because you got tired after dancing.. good thing the infirmary nurse messaged me so I can catch you today.. really.. what should I do with you..”

“Please let me pass, teacher! This once! I swear I’ll get a good score at the next test!” Daniel begged sweetly, showing his bunny teeth. But Kahi wouldn’t budge.

“With your brain, I think it’ll be difficult.. OH!!!”

Kahi suddenly raised her voice when a person came in to the room, startling both Daniel and the entering person.

“JISUNGIE! Come here! Meet Daniel!!”

The person seemed confused, but he nodded and walked into Kahi and Daniel’s direction. The young man was wearing a white shirt and a blue blazer, with soft pink hair.

“Who is he?” Daniel just asked without thinking. He never saw the man before. Well, not that he has remember all of his classmates names and faces. He rarely comes to school anyway.

“Sigh.. That’s what you get from skipping class too much.. He’s Yoon Jisung, a last year student from Seoul University, he became our class’ assistant teacher since a week ago, as part of his graduation practical exam”

Daniel started eyeing the older man infront of him (he thought the guy was a highschooler and even his sunbaenim at first, no kidding, he just looks so young and innocent!) and smiled a little when Jisung grinned happily at him. The guy seems nice in Daniel’s eyes.

“Hello! My name is Jisung! I heard about you a lot from teacher Kahi!”

“Yeah, a lot of bad things..”

Daniel got shocked seeing Jisung laughed at him.

“Teacher! You ruined my reputation!”

 “Sssh shut up. Anyway, Jisungie, I want you to tutor this kid until he got a good enough score”

“WHAT???” Daniel gasped.

“I want to see some progress in two weeks, at midterm exam, you must pass all of the subject. No complain or you’ll be ready to repeat the grade. Jisungie, I know that teaching this kid will be hard since he’s a hyperactive monkey—“ she rolled her eyes at Daniel. “But I think it will be a very good experience to you as a future teacher, and I’ll give you plus point for your practical score too”

“Understood!” Jisung nodded cheerfully. Daniel just sighed in desperation.

Kahi glared at him.

“U-understood” at least it’s not Kahi who will tutor him. He’ll get out alive right?

With that, Jisung lead him back to his empty classroom.

.

.

“Okay! So, first, I should know, do you have any subject you’re strong and weak at?” Jisung sat across of Daniel’s chair, while reading his last term’s score. “Oh! You have a good score in english!”

Daniel blinked at the sight of his weirdly cheerful teacher in front him. He never saw any teacher who is this bubbly. Though he does tend to talk too much.. (at least he’s not getting angry to Daniel like any other teacher he met)

“Daniel-ssi, I think we can skip english subject if you want since you got such a high score in it~ If you want.. Any subject you want to focus on?”

“Eh? Ah.. yeah, I’m very bad Math and Science, I think.. but I can do english and history since I watched movie and play games a lot..”

“Oh! That’s great! I’m good at both subject so I can teach you~  I think you’re actually smart, so we can do this together! Fighting!” Jisung make a fighting pose and that sight really amused Daniel.

‘This teacher has a really interesting expression...’, Daniel thought to himself. He feels like he’s not talking to a teacher, but a friend instead. The teacher looks so young after all, if he wears a school uniform nobody can’t tell he isn’t one.

“Teacher, how old are you?” Daniel sheepishly asked

“I’m 23! Wait, I know what’s inside your mind.. you must be thinking that I look like a student more than a teacher..” Jisung pout, now rummaging his belongings to pull up a pair of round glasses to look more like a teacher. Honestly, Daniel tought that it was.. kind of cute?

“I’m 18, so you’re 5 years older than me” Daniel laughed. “But Teach, with that pink hair and baby face look, you even looks younger than me!”

“Ahh this? I read that pink color can calm people who sees it so I thought maybe it will help you exam students from stress!”

“Yeah, seeing you really does heal me..” Daniel mumbled unconciously

“Excuse me?”

“Ah no! Nothing! I think it looks really good on you!”

Daniel slapped his head. What did he just say without thinking?

“Gee, thanks! Anyway, should we start  with Math first? I’ll explain to you first—“

And with that, the first tutoring session started.

.

.

Daniel felt his head almost explode after learning Math too much in a few hours. He still find it hard even though Jisung is really good at teaching him so that he can understand easily. The teacher is also very nice and patient with him, even when he made many mistakes after the constant explaining.

But really, his body ached so much after sitting for a long time. He needed to stretch and dance as soon as he can--

“You okay? Since you work really hard, let’s eat before we go home~ My treat!”

Daniel suddenly found his strength back and forgot about dance.

There are twi things he like in this world. First is dancing, and the second is food.

“Really? You’ll treat me? Meat, I want meat!”

“Yah! You even request the menu? But okay, since I also crave for it today~”

Daniel smiled really really wide. He decided the tutoring session and this teacher is not bad at all. So he skipped his dance practice for the first time in his life for a dinner with Yoon Jisung.

.

.

That was not the only time Jisung treated Daniel. The older was so so kind that sometimes he also treat Daniel to Ramen or even juice or snacks in the middle of their studying session. Daniel opened up to him completely and ended up calling him ‘Hyung’ rather than teacher (because he can’t see Jisung as one, all teacher are old and scary in his head, but not Jisung)

He became diligent at coming to school lately, too. Though, only at subjects where Jisung was there.

As smart as he is, Daniel would interrogate Jisung’s schedule for the entire week so he would only came at a certain day. Since he was only an assistant, Jisung mostly just stand there at the back of the class learning the way of teaching from the main teacher, though he would also teach them too sometimes. Daniel now has an ambition to show off the result of Jisung’s tutoring session by diligently raising his hand to answer the teacher’s question, and when he answered it correctly, he would look back at Jisung and grinned proudly, while Jisung put his thumbs up for him.  Though, since he’s not that smart, he also answered worng sometimes and would look dejected when that happens, only to get his spirit back after he saw Jisung cheered at him whispering that it’s alright.

(Kahi didn’t know if this is a good thing or not, since Daniel insisted on answering EVERY SINGLE TIME like an idiot kinda make her annoyed)

.

.

“Hyung, why do you want to be a teacher?” Daniel asked in one of their session. He was bored waiting for Jisung to grade his practice quiz.

“Well I was good at taking care of other since way before, because I worked part time in the kindergarten.. and when I tutored my neighbour before, he said I was a really good teacher, so I decided it was a good path for me~”

“But I’m hyung’s number one student right?”

“Yeah, yeah this kid..”

“That’s nice though, a teacher... maybe I should do it too..”

“Huh? Don’t you want to be a dancer? Isn’t that why you skipped school a lot?”

“Yeah, but.. this competition we’re joining now is so difficult.. I felt desperate lately and lost my confidence.. I think I don’t really have the talent.. maybe I should think of other path too”

“Daniel!”

Jisung stared directly at his eyes, looking angry. Daniel was startled, since Jisung was never angry.

“You shouldn’t belittle your dream like that. It’s very good to have a big dream, and you must chase it confidently! I know you really like dancing!” Jisung throw a heavy sigh, but after that back to his smile. “Okay?”

Daniel was shocked.

Everyone said his dream was childish and naive, so this is the first time he got this much support from someone else.

Somehow, his heart felt warm and.. something he felt for the first time started to grow there.

.

.

Ever since he began coming more to school, Daniel realized a certain fact that he wouldn’t know before. Jisung wasn’t only kind to him, but to every student in his class. And apparently, Jisung already became the most favorite assistant teacher in his school. He was really popular and many students would seek for him everytime they get a chance. Girls would swoon over him, and boys would touch him while they pretend to hold a conversation with the teacher.

Daniel hated that.

He especially hated that model student Hwang Minhyun, who, as the class president would use his position as a chance to help Jisung bringing and preparing the teaching material all of the time.

Though, since Minhyun is kind and handsome, Jisung also likes his company a lot.

Minhyun would flashed his brightest smile whenever he was with Jisung. He would show off his strength when he brought most of the heavy teaching material and left Jisung with empty hands. Well, rumour said he has sixpacks abs tho, couldn’t really tell from his image, being a nerd he is. He is also handsome (though Daniel is more handsome, based on his own opinion). Minhyun was also being very gentleman since he would protect Jisung in the corridor from those running and playful students, especially one time Daniel saw Minhyun caught Jisung dramatically when the later almost trip at the stairs. He almost choked seeing the scene like it was out from a drama.

‘That damn virgin Hwang Minhyun! How dare he touch my Jisung-hyung!’

“Hyung!“ Daniel approached the still blushing Jisung and Minhyun.

“Oh Daniel, I thought you didn’t come to school today”

“Oh, right, do you need a copy of my notes? I can lend you”

‘This Minhyun.. even pretending to be kind to catch Jisung’s attention!’

“No need. I just came from my dance practice and I thought you have no class today, hyung..”

“I didn’t, but I still helped other teacher to carry their materials to class. Minhyunnie helped me tho”

Daniel didn’t like how Jisung called the male student who’s smiling brightly, responding when his name is called.

“Hyung, but it’s almost our tutoring session. Hurry up,” Daniel pouted

“Huh? You called our teacher hyung? And what tutor session?” Minyun got curious.

“Of course! Because I’m close to Hyung! I failed my classes so I need to get private tutoring from him everyday. Too bad I’m not as smart as you Minhyun, so I have to spend my time with Jisung hyung ALONE”

Minyun was shocked. He began regretting born smart, if he was dumber maybe he could get a private tutoring too from Jisung.

“Ya! Do you mean you hate spending time with me? You ungrateful brat” Jisung took the joke seriously and pinched Daniel’s hand. Daniel shrieked because of the pain but quickly grabbed Jisung’s hand instead.

“No hyungggg, I really really like to be with youuu, let’s go~”

They left Minhyun, who secretly clenched his hand, alone

.

.

Today is Sunday, so there is no school. But here he is, Daniel thought.

Infront of Jisung’s house.

Ever since the encounter with Minhyun, Daniel had been thinking about how to be different than all of those students in Jisung’s eyes. So he finally begged Jisung to have a movie marathon with him on weekend, as a present of his hard work studying all this time. At least he would be one step ahead of everyone since he now also become Jisung’s Movie Buddy (and knows his home too hehe)

“Oh, you’re already here! Come in!” Jisung welcomed him with a sweet smile, as usual. He wore a pink sweater and black shorts which make Daniel gulped of nervousness, seeing the cute man in front of him. Jisung usually wear neat shirt and long pants in school, so this is really fresh and domestic.

Jisung lives alone in an apartment near his campus since four years ago, that’s why it’s only the two of them in the house. Oh, Daniel so can’t wait to cuddle while watching romance movies with his hyung!

“...Why are you laughing?” Jisung knotted his brow seeing Daniel chuckled, getting excited all by himself because of his plan.

“Eh, no , no! I just can’t wait to watch the movies!”

“Haha, me too! Oh, I already made some snacks for us”

The two of them sat closely in the sofa, munching on the popcorn Jisung prepared. Daniel actually already watched the movie before, so he spent more time staring at Jisung’s face more. The older one was really focused in the movie, while his hand grabbing some popcorn from Daniel’s hand.

Daniel tried to subtly hug the older’s shoulder (which the older seems okay with it or he was just too engrossed at the movie to notice) for just five fucking minutes before they noticed the front door bell rang.

Jisung rushed to the door, leaving Daniel’s hand on the air with nothing to grab. He cursed whoever that somebody who interrupted his quality time with his hyung. He munched his popcorn in anger and hope it was just a newspaper slaesman or somebody insignificant so Jisung could cme back to the sofa quickly.

“Jisung-hyung, why do you have soomeone here? You already promised to play game with me!!”

“Oh my god, I forgot! I’m really sorry!”

Daniel turned his eyes from popcorn to the door. There stood a short boy with brownish hair and pouting mouth, clinging to Jisung.

“Ah! Since I sucks at playing game, how about you play with Daniel?”

“...Who is that, hyung?” the boy took a glance at Daniel who waved at him from the sofa. Whoever that kid is, he looks harmless and close to Jisung so Daniel had to put up a good guy image in front of his hyung.

“This is Daniel, he’s my student from the practical teaching at that highschool.. Niel-ah, He is my neighbour kid I told you about before.. the one I tutored and one of my reason of being a teacher? Say hi, Jihoon-ah”

“Hello! My name is Jihoon~” the cute boy winked at him. He looks so innocent and cute. “Sorry to disturb your movie marathon”

“It’s.. it’s okay,” Now if the boy would just leave them alone..

 “Niel-ah, can you babysit him? Since he’s here I’ll go out for a bit to buy his favorite chicken for his snack”

“Aww hyung, you always know what I love” Jihoon smiled brightly at the older

“It’s an aplogy because I forgot about today’s promise too~ You can play your game here, I can watch the movie later. Oh, Daniel,you don’t mind right? I’m sorry, I’ll be right back. Can you play game with him for a while?’

“Sure, hyung, I actually loves playing game!” Daniel smiled at both Jisung and Jihoon. Jihoon just nodded (is he shy?) and began preparing the game console he brought, setting it up to the tv in front of Daniel. Jisung grabbed his wallet and coat and left the two of them in the apartment.

The two young boys stared at each other awkwardly. Jihoon just shrugged to hint Daniel to play the game with him which Daniel quickly follows.

Daniel and Jihoon both gripping their game controller. They decided to play Street Fighter and was busy choosing their characters.

“Don’t cry if I win~” Daniel jokingly grinned at Jihoon. Jihoon just mumbled something before pressing the start button. The situation was so awkward but Daniel tried to be cheery.

Daniel tried to start a conversation again. Maybe he can ask for help to get together ith Jisung from this kid? “So, about Jisung-hyung—“

 “Don’t even start”

The screen turns into a loading screen.

“Eh, I was just gonna ask what Jisung Hyung like—“

Jihoon let out a big, big sigh. Though his eyes are still focused on the screen which now counted down to start the battle.

“You know what..”

“What?”

“You ugly front teeth, stop ogling at my Jisung hyung like that”

Daniel quickly turned to his side, not believing what he just heard. Was he hallucinating? There’s no way this cute kid saying—

While thinking that for 0.1 seconds, his character got kicked hard by Jihoon’s. He screamed and got his focus back on his controller.

“Why do I have to play with you.. Tch, even though I was so looking forward for today.. my game date with Jisung hyung..”

‘Wtf this kid change 180 degree to a scary kid when Jisung is not around?’ Daniel panicked while punching all the buttons in his controller.

Daniel doesnt want to lose and began countering Jihoon by punching his character.

“Honestly, I just said he was a good teacher to praise him at that time but he always proudly says it was one of his reason to be a teacher.. if I knew it’d come to this and seeing him attract soooo many weird students flirting with him, I wouldve just said he was bad”

“He is a good teacher!”

“Shut up, I know you’re busy staring at him rather than listening to his teaching”

Ouch, that’s kinda true but Daniel still didn’t want to admit it.

“Whats your problem kid? Jisung acknowledged me as his number one student so I can have him all I want. Not just you the neighbour kid who play game”

“....You wanna fight?”

“”Pfttt I just kicked your character”

Jihoon throw his contoller, not caring about about the game anymore, as he pulled Daniel’s hair in rage. Daniel let out a bit ‘ouch’ as hir hair almost ripped, and he retaliated by pinching Jihoon’s cheeks. Jihoon, still grabbing Daniel’s hair, revenging his burning cheeks by pinching Daniel’s nose.

Forget about the game, they’re too busy fighting like an elementary school kid (well, they are middle school and highschool kids, but still too old for these kind of sissy battle)

“I’m back—What are you guys doing?”

In the middle of chaos, Jisung came back from the front door bringing a bag of chicken. Daniel and Jihoon instantly froze realizing their crush saw their messy state.

“Jisung hyungggg, Daniel hyung bit my hand!!” Jihoon, being a double face like always, quickly whined to Jisung with his cutest, pleading eyes. His hand was still pinching Daniel’s ears, tho.

 “But his hands are so cute, hyung! Just like a baby! I want to gnawl him~” Daniel, being a smartass, won’t lose that easily. He pretended like Jihoon is the cutest thing on earth (yucks) and pinched his cheeks harder.

They stared at each other with real killing intent, which Jisung didn’t realize at all.

“Really? Gosh you two are just kids to play like this~ So cute” Jisung laughed. “Here, I bought you chicken”

And he still won’t realize the war going on at the dinner table between Jihoon and Daniel, trying to make Jisung feed them. Jihoon stayed until dinner, tho, so there’s no intimate, private moment for Daniel and Jisung at all.

“I think Jihoon likes you,” Jisung smiled when Daniel was about to leave his apartment.

‘Yeah, right’

Later on Daniel found out that Jihoon played the same online game with him but he joined a guild which he battle a lot with. They are destined to be a rival from the start after all.

.

.

Since he couldn’t court Jisung on school and home with those jerks (Minhyun and Jihoon) cockblocking him, Daniel tried to look for other way. He got the idea to invite Jisung to watch him join a small street battle dance he’s about to join (not the big tournament he’s always practicing for, but entering in this event is also practices for him). Jisung happily agreed, as he never saw a street dance competition before.

It was a Saturday night and people are crowding on the corner of the main street to watch the event. Even though the event is small, the judge is still a professional dancer and the hype of the crowd is also a plus point in the scoring. It's the type of event where you have a dance duel one-on-one, you only got a meal coupon for the prize, but since the event is kinda famous among dance fans, you can also gain many viewers there.

Daniel is nervous, very very much. He failed at a lot of tournament, so it still scared him to participate in this kind of dance battle. But he has to, to show off his cool sides to his hyung. He get prepared near the small stage in the middle of the crowd, waiting for his turn.

Jisung messaged him that he’s already here, but Daniel couldn’t see him among these many people.

“You scared?”

A handsome face snickered at him.

“Ong Seongwoo” Daniel hissed.

Seongwoo is his rival in dance. There are countless times they met on dance event, some times Daniel won, sometimes Seongwoo won. They respect each other’s skill, but it didn’t stop them from being bitchy about each other during battle.

“I bet it’s another easy win for me today, pft”

“After you fell down on your face at our last dance battle? I don’t think so”

“Hey, the floor was slippery! You’re the one who forgot your dance moves and ended up doing crab dance on stage”

“THAT WAS LONG TIME AGO OHMYGOSH”

 “Just see..” Seongwoo stared at the hyping crowd after the last contestant ginished his stage. He pointed at one of the guy in the crowd who’s pushing to the front row. “My dance would even make that cutie scream my name”

Daniel smirked.

“Really? We’ll see” as he got ready to get up on stage because the MC is calling his name and Seongwoo’s to perform next.

...because the cutie Seongwoo pointed is Jisung.

“Danieal-ah fighting!!”

Jisung shouted really loud, while jumping happily.

Daniel made a smug face,provocating Seongwoo more, the latter now made a dumb face seeing his bet eating him like a karma. That cutie is screaming for Daniel?

Ahh, Daniel felt his adrenalin all rushed into his body, not fearing anything. He could dance all night, if Jisung is watching and cheered him like that. He got a little wary because Seongwoo spotted his hyung among the crowd like that, but just let it go to focus more on his movements, he wants to be as cool as he can in front of Jisung. Seongwoo danced as hard as he can, but Daniel was too hyped and energetic for him to follow.

And surprisingly, dancing without thinking got Daniel as the winner against Seongwoo that night. Even Daniel couldn’t believe what’s happening.

(I mean, he’s basically danced a bird in marriage season dance, you know, that kind of thing animals do to attract their pair?)

“You did it!” Jisung jumped and hugged him when the event finished. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks to you, hyung” Daniel tried to hide his blush.

“Psh, what are you saying? You HAVE the talent”

Daniel felt his soul fly away from his body. Jisung is too adorable and kind!

“But your rival is also good! Seongwoo is it? Good work!”

Daniel turned to find Seongwoo was actually behind him, still shocked about his loss. Seongwoo was also surprised to hear his name got called by Jisung, and suddenly he got.. praised? By this cutie?

Seongwoo face turn brighter into a pink tone. He couldn’t hide his wide smile, though.

Daniel didn;t like how it’s going.

“Thank you for your compliment! I’m not that good, I still have a lot to work on,” Seongwoo quickly approached them, pushing Daniel away. Daniel tried to push him back, while murmuring ‘WTF?’ since Seongwoo never admit his loss like this. “Daniel, this is?”

Daniel doesnt want to answer. He just glared at Seongwoo who flashed his most handsome smile at Jisung.

But since Jisung is nice, he answer it himself.

“Oh I’m Yoon Jisung, Daniel’s teacher!”

“Ohhh! Pretty name, like your face,” he threw a flirtatious line. “Must be hard taking care of bad student like him”

“Haha, are you a student too, Seongwoo?”

“Yes! But I’m bad at it! You should tutor me too!” Seongwoo winked, which Jisung responded by laughing.

Of course, Daniel couldn’t let it go. How dare he flirt like that to Jisung!

“Hyung, he’s studying at an art school, he doesn’t need to study math. Just leave him be”

“Kang Daniel you bast—“

“I see, I hope you do well in your dancing, then” Jisung smiled. Seongwoo gasped again.

“You should come again next week! They’re having another event! I’ll show you more cool stuff! And we can get dinner after—“

“Hyung, I’m having a quiz next week, let’s just study so Ms. Kahi won’t kill me. Seongwoo would just suck at dancing as always anyway”

“CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SEC—“

“Ohh yeah the quiz! Sorry, Seongwoo, maybe another time? If Daniel also particpated in another event”

“Acsvssh yeahh! I’ll wait for you—“

“Forget it, I’m not participating at another event until the big tournament”

“Pshhh shut up Niel!! Hyung, you can come alone without him, I’ll keep you company—“

“Don’t hyung, this place is dangerous if you come alone. This guy is also dangerous, you shouldn’t be near him”

“YOU LIAR! I’M THE NICEST HUMAN BEING EVER!!”

“Niel-ah you shouldn’t say it to him.. But you guys seem close?”

“NOT AT ALL!”the two both yelled at the same time.

“I’ll think about coming to the event again.. It’s tiring jumping and shouting,, I’m tired, since I’m already old you know..”

“YOU CAN SIT ON MY FACE IF YOU’RE TIRED” Ong shrieked unconciously.

A long silence because Daniel and Jisung is too dumbfounded to respond.

“..I MEAN MY SEAT! SEAT! WE HAVE A CHAIR FOR CONTESTANT YOU KNOW, I WON’T MIND IF YOU SIT ON MINE”

“Thanks, that’s very sweet of you”

Daniel scoffed at the obvious flirting Seongwoo throw. Seat my ass, you ball of messy panicked gay.

'After all, the only place that Jisung will sit is MY thighs'

.

.

This is bad. Minhyun, Jihoon, and now even Seongwoo? 

Maybe Daniel should step up his game before all of these flies are coming nearer to his Jisung hyung..

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need one Nielsung fic everyday. That's it.  
> But I love making everyone also fighting for Jisung so there'll be more members to appear lol.  
> Sorry for the messy fic! I don't have time to proofread


End file.
